


Baby’s First Christmas

by OurDeal



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Centered, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, WWE Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Finn reminisces about life before a baby





	Baby’s First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



> Baby’s First Christmas  
> Pairing: Becky x Finn, 3rd person POV  
> Premise: Becky just had her first baby with husband Finn, and it is baby’s first Christmas

          “Becky, we have to go soon. Is she ready?” Finn’s voice filled with concern, as he looks at his wife of four years put on the finishing touches to her makeup. Her hair falling down her back in curled ringlets, a head band pushing back the rest of her hair from her face.  
          “Yes, but I just put her down for a nap in her car seat. So be careful, or I will be one angry wife.” She smiles at him before kissing his cheek and walking past him. Finn sighs, knowing his wife does not make empty threats.  
        Why do I feel like this will happen anyway—A small cooing sound brings him back from his inner thoughts, and there she was, the second love of his life—the reason he keeps going—staring back at him from her car seat. Her blue eyes, his own in everything but shape, looking back at him with a questioning look. She communicates with her eyes, and this time is no different, like she is saying Hey you, can you pick me up out of this seat? All Finn can think of is how he has felt every time he ever looks at her. She is the center of his universe, the reason why the demon comes out more often. He protects her and Becky with his life and his blood—if he really had to. He would give up everything for her, not because she deserves it, but because she is worthier than anything he ever laid his eyes upon.  
        “Eilís, what are you doing? Do you want out of the car seat? Will you tell your mum that it wasn’t me who woke you up? She will have my head on a platter if she finds you in my arms, awake with no explanation.” Going down to her level, Finn unbuckles her from her contraption, before lifting her out of her seat. He makes sure to support her neck and back as he takes her out, not wanting to give Becky any more reason to want to kill him. He smiles down at her, and wonders what she will be like—who would she be like…. would she be a perfect match to Becky? Or to him? Or would she be a perfect blend of Becky’s fierceness, and his calmness.  
          For a recently born person, Eilís is pretty calm. She just goes with the flow, which Finn and Becky are forever grateful. She seems to enjoy being asleep more than being awake, and only waking once at midnight for a diaper change and a feeding. Finn and Becky had both heard of stories where a newborn wakes up 6-7 times a night, leaving the parents exhausted by daybreak. That was not the situation they are faced with when it comes to their baby. She is as calm as a blue sky on a sunny day.  
        “You, young lady, will be the death of both your mother and I.” Smiling down at her, blue eyes staring into the rest of the future in hers. He thinks back to the day that he found out about her—it was the second-best day of his life—next to marrying Becky. One of the things that he remembers vividly about the 22nd of    November is that it was unexpected. One minute, he and Becky were backstage at a live event, one of the few moments he could steal with her since she was put on leave. It was a regular day behind the scenes—new story lines, new moves, newbies coming up from developmental—just like every other day. Except, this day, there was that added bonus of Becky being backstage to see him.  
          They were both nervous—of impending parenthood, new rules, new schedule changes, Becky’s return the following year, and since they chose to not find out what sex the baby would be until they are born. It also did not help that Becky was already so close to her due date, so close in fact, that right after the show she had realized that she had been in the beginning of labor. The realization only hitting her like a train barreling down the tracks, the moment when what she thinks is an uncontrollable bladder ends up being her in active labor not even 5 minutes later. He remembers the look of horror on her face as he goes through the gorilla position, knowing that nothing would terrify him more than having the baby in the middle of the hall backstage.  
        “Finn, honey, I think it’s time we leave for the hospital. Just trust me on this one.” The accent thickening with every word, while she tries not to show pain in front of her fellow superstars. Looking at her, he tries not to raise the alarm, before rushing to her side. He knows that he must somehow get her to the trainer’s office, because it is better to have the baby in at least a somewhat private place than in front of everyone in the middle of a traffic heavy hallway.  
        “Alright, I am going to carry you to the trainer’s office. If there is a possibility of having the baby here, I want you to be safe and have some privacy.” Lifting her up bridal-style, Finn focuses on the woman in his arms, and all of the pain that he wishes he could take.  
       Making his way to the trainer’s office, he almost scares the poor man half to death. He sets his wife on the medical table, before giving the trainer the look, the look that says, ‘help me, I don’t know what I am doing and I am scared shitless’.  
Taking one look at the overall situation, the trainer calls out for the doctor before calling out ‘Code Omega’ right after. The on-staff doctor rushes in, and by the look on his face, he knows that there is little time to spare.  
        “Okay Finn, Becky, you have two choices. The first one is that you can have this baby here right now—which honestly sounds like the better of two options, or choice two, which does not sound like fun but it is much safer, is having the baby in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Think about it, but don’t take too long, because from the looks of it, this baby is coming now.” Finn looks at Becky, and she is just in so much pain, but she is strong at the same time, because she has been carrying this baby around for months and finally, the time came to meet them.  
        “Hospital, now. It does not matter if this baby decides to make their entry into the world in the back of the ambulance, it would be safer if they were born with some access medical equipment if something were to go wrong.” With those words hanging in the air, the air around them became electric and the rush of adrenaline kicked into overdrive. One minute, Becky is laying on the medical table, her face contorted with pain, and the next minute, she is being carried by Finn down the hall. Becky is holding back how much pain she really is in, so that she does not scare any of her coworker’s backstage. The last thing they both want is a scene.  
       Getting Becky to the ambulance was one thing, getting the baby to wait until they got to the hospital was another thing—a damn near impossible thing.  
“Finn, you listen to me, alright? We are NOT making it to the hospital. I know we wanted them to be born to the hospital, but they are coming now.” Sweat pouring down her face as the EMT is putting an IV into her hand.  
         That day was the day that his whole world changed, and for the better. He never thought that he would get to the point in which he is married and a father. He always thought that wrestling would be his lover, his wife, and his mistress, and that anyone who he would court would have to understand and accept that wrestling would take him from them. He never thought that his lover, his wife, and his mistress would bring him the only woman who makes the ground feel like it could be a trap door at any moment. Make his heart beat in his chest, and make the butterflies flutter in his stomach. Then he met Eilís, and that is when he realized that his lover, wife, and mistress brought him another gift into his life.  
         “You know something Eilís, you gave your mother and I such a scare when you came into the world, but I would trade all the Legos in the world if it means that I would get to relive that moment over again. I never thought that you would change my life, but you did, and I could never say enough about it. You made me feel love that I thought I would never feel again.” He smiles down at her again, her little mouth smiling back at him—wide and toothless, but lovely nonetheless. He feels his heart jump again, he will always think that her smile could stop the turmoil in his head and bring him back to center.  
         “One day you’ll walk up to me, say your first words, and smile at me and my whole world will disappear—if you haven’t stolen it from me at that point, which is pretty hard, considering that you have become the center of my universe. I would not have it any other way. My joy, my heart, my stars in the sky and my sun and moon. That is what you are.” Kissing her tiny forehead, he looks at her in his arms again, and he feels his heart swell with pride. Her tiny checkered skirt flowing over his arm while her little arms stretch up, and her mouth opening with a yawn. The little red velvet sleeves on her arm stretching high with her, and her little headband moving with her when she looks around.  
         “Hey Finn, did she w—” Becky’s voice going quiet as she comes upon the scene. Finn looks at her and smiles—a nervous smile—because he made a promise that was not so easy to keep, after all.  
         “I am guessing she woke up by herself, because I did not hear her crying, and I am also guessing you were having a little chat with the lady before we leave?” Smiling at him, he knows that what he has is rare and that he will hold on to it until his dying breath.  
        “I’m ready to go. The bags are all packed and this little lady is meeting the friends for the first time.” Smiling down at her daughter before taking her into her arms, Becky’s hair falling down her back, as her headband keeps the rest from falling in front of her face. Eilís smiles at her mother before yawning and stretching again.  
         “Someone is ready to take another nap…which is good for daddy and me while we drive to our friend’s house.” Kneeling down to meet with the car seat, Becky clips her small daughter into the car seat.  
       “Becky, there is something that I have been mulling over this whole year. You know how Christmas is the time where we are thankful for all that we have? Well, I never thought that this time last year, we would have anything like this. I never thought that you would help me in realizing a dream that I thought would never come true, a dream that seem so far out of reach. You helped me become a father, and that is what I am most thankful for.” Smiling at his wife, her eyes watering at his sweet words.  
      “Oh Finn! Don’t make this old girl cry! What can I say? I was fishing in an ocean for so long and I got lucky I was able to catch you. You gave me her, the greatest gift I could ever receive, and you gave me you, your heart and soul in exchange for mine.” Kissing him sweetly, her phone begins to ring loudly, and for a second the color drains from both of their faces.  
        “Hello? Yeah, we’re on our way right now.” Hanging up the phone, she picks up the car seat before walking down the stairs, Finn following close behind.  
       “Bayley was wondering if we were coming at all. She says that everyone is there.” Strapping the car seat into the back of their small car, the family of three drive off into the snowy night, to their friend’s house, for the first meet of their new baby—their pre-Christmas miracle.


End file.
